


Fact and Fiction

by dramady



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), kradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they had was between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact and Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It wasn't a grand romance. That was what everyone always thought; it was a grand romance, something out of a movie or something. Like Adam came in and swept Kris right off his feet and then all they did was have wild sex.

Like Kris met Adam, became really, really gay and was set about learning the Gay Kama Sutra or something.

It wasn't like that. For the record.

It was, Kris guessed, pretty normal, at least from what he knew about relationships, which, granted, wasn't much.

Okay, yeah, the divorce stuff was awful. Really awful. Kris _hated_ hurting Katy. He hated hurting his parents and her parents. He could've cared less about his 'career.' As long as he could still write music and sing it, he didn't care where he did it.

Then there was all the Adam-the-predator-gay thing. Kris had maybe hated that most of all. Because it had taken a long time for them to actually get together.

That much everyone seemed to know. The rest was fantasy. Sure, Kris kind of wished that some things were like the fantasy stuff, especially the stuff involving beaches and secluded bungalows and all that. That sounded pretty great.

But when it came right down to it, he loved Adam and Adam loved him. That was what mattered most of all.

And moments like this one. Adam was still asleep. He slept ridiculously heavily, so it gave Kris a chance to lay there on his side and watch Adam sleep, marveling as how he looked younger when he had no make up on and his face was all relaxed. Kris could push the hair out of his eyes and trace along his his eyebrows. It was funny how many songs he came up with just looking at Adam's face like this.

Then there was that moment when Adam's eyes blinked open and he smiled. That was when Kris loved Adam most before the shimmer of fame was slicked on. And Kris could lean in and kiss him.

And no, they didn't have mind-blowing sex and Kris didn't walk all funny for hours after.

Adam wasn't a morning guy. He was an afternoon or an evening guy, mostly. Sure, there had been some times in the closet at the RCA building, but never at a party or at an awards show. They weren't _crazy_. Neither of them wanted crap out where everyone could see it.

Kris would go running sometimes, especially in the morning, before the smog got too bad. He tried to get Adam to go with him at times, but Adam never would, but he'd be waiting when Kris got back. Sometimes they'd shower together. No, Kris never counted his freckles, but they were thickest on Adam's shoulders. And since they'd been together, Kris used nicer shampoo and conditioner sometimes. He also wore tighter jeans, mostly because he liked the look on Adam's face.

For the record, too, Kris didn't own nearly the amount of plaid that most people thought he did. And it wasn't that Adam didn't own plaid.

Adam was kind of crazy sentimental about clothes. Like that one pair of swim trunks, the awful turquoise ones and that one tank top. Of course, when they'd moved in together, they'd had to negotiate closet space, but for the record, Kris had never accidentally destroyed anything of Adam's, and they'd never had make-up sex because of that.

In fact, while they were on the subject, they very rarely fought. They were both pretty easy-going. Every once in a while, they went back and forth about food; Adam thought sprouts were their own food group and Kris made a mean mac and cheese and wouldn't hear the end of the talk about the evil of carbs. But then they'd have movie nights and veg out on the sofa together when they had a rare shared night off and they'd fall asleep and Kris would wake up with his cheek on Adam's chest and he'd realize that there was no place else in the world he'd rather be.

It wasn't soft-porn and it wasn't a fantasy. It was their life.

(And okay, there was some really amazing sex in there, too. But that was between Kris and Adam.)

Adam's eyes blinked open and he smiled all crookedly as he woke up. "Hey, baby," he murmured, his voice all morning-smoky.

Kris smiled back, tracing along his lower lip with his thumb. "G'mornin'." And he'd lean down and kiss him, even with morning breath.

He loved Adam and Adam loved him. That was enough. That was everything.


End file.
